


Chicken Noodle Soup for a Superhero

by Winchester0701



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester0701/pseuds/Winchester0701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the whole tower has a cold, you become the nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Noodle Soup for a Superhero

You were officially in Hell. The entire avenger’s tower was on edge. Pietro aka Quicksilver one of earth’s mightiest heroes was the biggest baby you had ever met. A horrible cold had hit the Avengers the only people who weren’t sick like Steve, Vision and yourself had been put on nurse duty. Steve took care of Clint, Natasha, and Bruce. Vision was in charge of Wanda the stronger Maximoff twin and Tony, which left you with the biggest pain in the ass of them all.

     When the cold had first hit the tower everyone thought that Steve and Pietro would be the on duty nurses due to their fast metabolisms. Yet Pietro had been one of the first people to be hit and was by far the worst case. Dr. Cho had kept Pietro in their homemade ICU for the first week. Since HYDRA’s experiments sped up his metabolism he had never built up the necessary antibodies to fight off the cold and it had nearly killed him.

     That had been two weeks ago. Dr. Cho had cleared him after the week in the ICU now he was just being a whiney asshole. Since everyone else was still trying to get over the cold you were still in charge of taking care of him. The shrill ringing that you had heard non-stop for the past two weeks assaulted your eardrums again. You lifted your heavy head off the cool marble kitchen counter. Leaving your seat you stumbled to Pietro’s room. You were exhausted. Pietro couldn’t handle being sick and he call you every five minutes for the stupidest things like turning the channel or fluffing his pillows.

     You caught a glance at your reflection in one of the hall mirrors. You almost gasped at your own face. Your eyes were sunken in and bloodshot from lack of sleep, which was actually not all Pietro’s fault, everyone coughed throughout the night and you were already a light sleeper. Steve with his super soldier serum could go days without sleep and could run fully functional on two hours of sleep.  
Finally reaching Pietro’s room you slammed open his door startling him. His eyes widened at your appearance. Before he could even speak, you decided to warn him.

     “Pietro Alexander Maximoff I swear to god if this is some stupid ass request I will smother you with a pillow in your sleep, so carefully decide what you are about to ask for.” Pietro looked up at you confused.

     “How do you know my middle name?” His voice was even thicker than usual because he was sick. If she wasn’t so tired her knees would have been weak. The silver haired Russian may have wormed his way into her heart a little, but that was before he got sick and whiney.

     “I read your file.” You said trying to sound casual. He smirked and laid back down on the bed while throwing back the covers.

     “Come here printsessa you need sleep.” You looked at the bed longingly. You had a perfectly good bed upstairs. Yet the idea of cuddling with Pietro was too much to resist. Before you could stop yourself you were tucked securely next to Pietro’s warm body. He wasn’t fevered and with your head so close to his chest you could hear his lungs were clear.

     “How are you feeling?” You mumbled into his chest causing him to giggle. You smiled and mumbled some random words into chest causing him to laugh. It was a beautiful sound.

     “I’m feeling fine printsessa thanks to your amazing nursing skills.” You gripped his side and dug your fingers into his ribs tickling the shit out of him. The next thing you knew Pietro had you pinned to the bed underneath him with your hands above your head. Your breath caught in your throat. There was no room between the two of you, you could feel every curve of his body against yours. He released your hands to caress your face. His rough warm calloused hands made you shiver with delight. He smiled down at you as his thumb traced your lips. You flicked out your tongue wetting your lips. Pietro groaned and I was by far the sexiest thing you had ever heard. Then like that the weight was gone and you were re-tucked against Pietro’s body. You thanked god your back was to him because you couldn’t stop the blood from rushing to your face, but at the same time you were overly aware of your butt being so close to his crotch.  
Lying there your eyes became heavy and you couldn’t even stay awake long enough to tell Pietro this didn’t mean anything. But you knew that would be a lie, you could feel it. This was definitely something, whether it was good or bad you couldn’t tell, but it was something none the less.


End file.
